Region Adventures
by Sayomie
Summary: During the Midival times, a son named Percy Treaty is borned. Then two random pokemon destroy the town and only the child survies. He travels 2,000 years into the future with his friend, Staraptor. He goes into the future. What will become of him?


**Hello, it Justinlin7 and I hate bloody haters. Ok, I'm not European (I'm Asian) but that doesn't mean I can't have a bloody English accent. Anyways I was pissed off by two things**

**School sucked**

**Jets lost to the Steelers (Justin like New York)**

**Spurs are still toping over Celtics**

**Ok so you know me. I'm a Percy Jackson, Ranger's Apprentice and Pokémon. So my character name is going to be Percy Treaty. Ok that was random but ok. I'm a little hyperactive right now because I didn't take my ADHD pills. (Yes, I have ADHD not because I like Percy Jackson but that I do have ADHD. For real. -.-) Anyways, Percy Treaty and he looks exactly like Percy. Just put Percy in the Pokémon manga thingy or what people call "art". Green sea eyes, black raven hair, fifteen-ish, and the cloth design of the Pokémon Diamond jacket, jeans and no hat. His nickname is Joton. (Joe – tan. With a short a. Making it Japanese-ish?)You seeing this because all I can see is a stick figure. –Dodges flying rice ball- Ok you want me to start. Oh yea, Jasmine (the gym leader) kind of goes on an adventure with this guy. I'm going to change her style of cloths and then personality later on. It's romance because I'm planning to put Jasmine and Joton together. You seeing the picture? (If you want me to add your character as the "Brock", pm me. But he won't be falling in love with every girl he sees, just some guy that you want him to be and and the personality you want him to be.) –Takes a deep breath- I'm also not going to tell what kind of Pokémon my character uses but all I know is that he has an Empoleon (Male) of his main Pokémon and a Squirtle for his follower. Less than three for Empoleon. He's my favorite. So let's start.**

**

* * *

**

_When the world first started, the four gods Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus took their forces. But the chaos started to happen. These four fought with each other for many eons, which created a force that world try to take over. But one being stopped it. Using all the power it had, it created a new force. A force that create the new species of people and Pokémon alike. The four gods were sent to the force and kept apart for life. But the legend also says that the time where they collide and that history will repeat itself would come soon. And that's where one person and his partner will protect the universe again… (__**AN: Ok this story might be stupid but it was all I can think of. If you have a better one, tell me) **_

**4,000 years later… (Medieval)**

A child was born in the Evergreen Town in the Kanto region. Everyone was celebrating and all the Pokémon and people were happy. It was a tradition that the husband and wife were to be treated as kings and queens to honor this child. Friends and family came to celebrate. Little did they know that there was danger lurking near.

**Father POV**

**"**How are you, my love?" I asked my wife.

"I'm fine" she said with a smile. "What should we name our son?"

"How about Percy" I said with pride. "Percy Treaty"

"That's a nice name" she said. "Percy, it shall be"

Right in the cue, Percy started crying in the crib next to us. I picked him up and patted him in the back. He sighed and went back to sleep. I went outside and everyone was still in a festive mood. Boxes of gifts were set in the middle. Many new things were stacked high. I had an odd feeling that something was going to happen. I quickly put that aside and went into the party. After an hour, everyone started to pile around me. The lifted me on their shoulders and carried me around. Suddenly, a flash went off and everybody started to fall. The wind picked up and something went over the sun. A Pokémon came out of the blackness and roared. It had a Blue-White body (**AN: Dialga)** and it was sure angry. Another Pokémon came out (**Palkia) **and tackled the Blue one. They both fell and the force created a high wind. I tried to get up and ran to the house. Percy was crying as my wife started to hold him tightly.

"Get the child out of here!" I yelled. "Staraptor!"

My prized partner swooped down and grabbed my child. Then another wind took out the house and the whole place exploded.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The Staraptor with the child flew into the sky right before the explosion took out the whole village. Another portal opened and with one blast, the Pokémon was sucked in. Time started to past as the portal closed and opened on the other side. When Staraptor came out of the other side, it was 2,000 year forward. The Pokémon, tired out fell on the soft ground with the baby safe. A couple saw what had happened and went to the site. The found a hurt Staraptor and a newborn child, sleeping. They took both of them and took them to their home in New Bark Town of the Kanto region...

* * *

**So that's the beginning. If you guys are confused then I will explain. Well back in the medieval times of Pokémon, in a town called Evergreen a child named Percy Treaty (the main character) was born. Apparently, Dialga and Palkia were fighting again and they took out Evergreen town. The parent's Staraptor flew out of the scene before Dialga used Roar of Time and took out the whole town. The portal was an aftermath which Staraptor with the baby got sucked into and the changed time and distance. So that's 2,000 into the future and the place is now New Bark Town, Johto. Well, if you guys don't like the story and want me to change then pm me. Please don't start making a comment war in the comments. No flame. I know it's a weird story but bear with me. Sorry about changing the POV so much. I know it's short. I'm just giving you an idea. Well, so long. **

**~~Justin~~**

**P.S Remember the things you can change in my story. **

**- Title**

**- Legend**

**- or add a new character in the story**


End file.
